


shattered

by orphan_account



Series: mirror [1]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a girl goes over her life, wishing for death to one day take her hand. instead, a peculiar, blue eyed man grabs her arm instead.original female/ male characters, though technically could be read as a reader insert.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something dripping on her forehead, and her neck felt as if a truck had run over it.

       These were the first thoughts Hanna had, besides of course the fact that her wrists were sore and the vase of daffodils placed before her feet. Aside from the musky smell surrounding her, it almost felt like a room a guest might have at a three star hotel. "Hello?". She cracked her fingers until they all popped, biting the bile growing on her tongue back with a struggled swallow. Calling out again, she itched the redness on her arms. "H-Hello?".  Her whimper was followed by silence, which Hanna was sure was a far more worse response as it was driving her up a wall.  _The real question is, how did  I get here?_

_It was the light that had woken her up. Sounds of shuffling and squeaking shoes met her ears, and she scrunched her face is displeasure. A firm hand clasped on her shoulder making all of her muscles recoil. "Time to wake up, sleepy head." Despite the clear joke, she could tell the tone was far from friendly. Lifting her head, she moved the wall of curls hiding her to look up. A stern face met her, lips pursed and brow furrowed.  The woman cocked her head to the side before staring at the dried drool on the table in disgust. "This is the fifth time you've fallen asleep in my class. Are you just trying to throw away your future, or purposefully get on my nerves?". Assuming the question was rhetorical, Hanna held onto her tongue before it sparked something disrespectful. Hanna settled for an excuse._

_"I didn't get much sleep."  It wasn't a complete lie. Dancing around and looking constantly behind her back for drunk clients tended to prevent a lot of time at home for homework and normal teenager activities. "I was up all night...I really tried to sleep on time, I swear. It won't happen again." She watched the teacher clench her jaw, glare wavering. Hanna tried to appear more submissive, adding a pleading lilt to her words. "Please don't call my father about this. Just give me one more chance." The next moment was silent, the piercing look from her teacher causing Hanna to turn her gaze towards her desk, a shot of adrenaline spreading through her veins as her ears strained for some type of response. Her heart slowly settled as a pale, white palm placed over her light brown ones, fingers barely smudging the makeup upon them. 'If mother hadn't put more foundation, she would have figured it out.' Hanna looked up, a bright, placed smile stretched across her broken face. The old woman gave a defeated smile in response, taking a deep breath before finally answering._

_"One last chance."_

      Hanna shifted around on the bed beneath her before bringing her hands slowly to her face. She could feel the bruises from last week trace up along the back of her neck, carefully hidden behind a crazy mane of curly locks.  _"And just what were you doing?". It was the last question the teacher had asked her before allowing Hanna to leave the classroom, her look calculating and gauging for lies. The frail, brown girl turned around slowly before nibbling the inside of her cheek. She decided to focus on the area of skin between her teacher's forward instead of looking directly at her. "...Work."_ Shuffling could be heard behind the door across from her, and she lazily looked up from her lap before leaning back, covering her knees with the white linens before taking a shaky inhale. Whatever was behind the door couldn't be as bad as the demons she had dealt with her past...monsters didn't exist after all.  _Wind chilled her to the bone as she fast walked the path behind the school towards her house, her lip quivering the entire time. That was too close of a call...if her parents were to find out about this incident, she was sure the punishment would be far less lenient has last time. She whipped out her phone, letting out a sigh. "4%. Great.". Rushing forwards, she didn't have time to react to the person who had seemed to almost magically appear in front of her. Taught muscle made contact with her face, causing the girl to almost fly backward as she stumbled over her own feet. The sting of the sidewalk numbed her fingers._ "And just how many times have you looked at her? Dennis, I need to know that you picked her food and not for your own...needs. We are not having another mistake, I absolutely refuse!". Hanna's ears perked at the sound of what she believed to an older woman, although the British tone was not as kind as one would believe to be. 

"I...Patricia, I can take this one. And stop calling them mistakes, it was the first time...". Hanna shifted, clenching her fist. This voice was a man, deep in baritone and eerily calm despite the frustration lining his words. Moving closer to the wall, the bed obnoxiously creaked, stopping the conversation. "She's awake. I can take this one, Patricia, just give me a chance." A small sigh could be heard, and the sounds of locks made the blood in Hanna freeze. The man behind it, however, caused her heart to stop, multiple red flags raising as she did a quick evaluation. A pair of ice cold eyes peered down at her through a pair of thick, rimmed glasses, for the most part being unreadable on Hanna's side. It looked as if he was having a war with himself, as he kept blinking rapidly as if in pain and clenching and unclenching his fists. After a couple short breaths, the man finally spoke.

"Hello."


	2. strange man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> her captor is a strange man indeed...

_        Dust and sweat filled the air. It had been a while since Hanna had admitted her body felt sick at that scent, as she had grown well accustomed to it and the occupants within. Tiny breathes, her mother told her. “Did you get the money?”. She nodded at the gruff voice, running the grimy wad of bills around her hands. A sheet of perspiration was still evident on her nose from her...work.  _ Hanna didn’t show too much of her shock on her face, eyes squinting slightly before she rubbed her hands against one another. Much like she did with any man, she noticed the stature and body language before going into features, although his eyes were just as distracting as the ball of nerves that seemed to swell under her gaze. He was refined from his posture to the way his shoulders rolled, sinewy muscles bulging under an unwrinkled dress shirt.  _ ‘I couldn’t fight him on my own, that’s for sure.’  _  It felt like it had been hours with the tall man awkwardly shifting his weight side to side before she realized from his disciplined and stone expression it might be in her best interests to respond.

 

“H-Hello.”

       The man’s eyes flashed quickly, almost taken back that she had bothered speaking up at all. Hanna bit her tongue, logging his responses to her actions and storing them for later talking. It took a lot of pep talking and distraction within her for her to conjure more to the ‘conversation.’ “...M-my name is Hanna. Might I have your name?”. He stepped forward, causing Hanna to involuntarily flinch. She watched him with the gaze of a hawk as he stepped backwards, rolling his shoulders again and swallowing before clenching his jaw. Perhaps she had taken it too far? 

 

        “My name is Dennis.” ‘ _ Dennis. What an odd name.’ _ “I am sure you have plenty questions. All I can say at the moment is to please be patient...I am supposed to supervise your time here, not explain the circumstances. That…”. He took another pause as if in pain or distaste. “ That is for Patricia to take care of.” Hanna’s tongue flicked out involuntarily across her bottom lip, staring at the flowers with broken focus. It was if as the brightly, yellow decorations were taunting her, reminding her that this would be the last memento of outside she may ever receive. “I take it you understand?.” She didn’t hesitate, nodding quickly before her eyes darted back to her lap. Dennis gave a perplexed and wavering look, attempting to look anywhere above her neck. He wouldn’t dare look below, not after the disasters before. This would all be easier if her lips weren’t so plump or her eyes weren’t so doe like. “Good.” Turning around, his hand hovered over the knob before he muttered out a sad attempt of persuasion, although he was not sure why he was trying to convince her that everything was going to be alright. 

  
      “I’m going be gone for a couple hours, but you will have dinner later tonight. I trust you will stay within your room...I do not wish for trouble if you decide to not cause it in the first place.” The door shut behind him as final period, the cold now seeping through the light sweater covering Hanna’s body.  Pursing her lips, she fiddled with the linens again, desperate to shove her growing insecurity and fear beneath the surfaces of her already jostled thoughts.  _ What a strange man. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanna is my little child and dennis is so interesting to write for holy shit like i'm still in whiplash after that movie
> 
>  
> 
> also please feel free to leave feedback, it's nice to know i'm not completely an archive tumbleweed


	3. human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a broken performer recalls over her life as she explores her confinements.

        _The pole was always cold, but it was the only gratifying thing that relaxed the girl while her mind drifted elsewhere. Smoke filled her eyes and dollars were crudely tossed in her direction, a few drunk hoots of appreciation making her body want to stiffen. It wasn't, however, the surroundings that disturbed her so much, but rather the leers that came from her clients. Sometimes it would be a couple of regulars, hands stroking their thighs and tongue swiping across a pair of chapped lips. Other times it was rich business men, although they were the worse for they believed that their bank account gave them the privileges to try to touch her. Often though, the men were shy, conserved admirers, which made her nights easier as they only nervously glanced in her direction, folding their bills and leaving them at a safe distance from her feet._ From the look of it, the room looked as if it had once housed several people despite the singular bed, as it was unusually large. Swinging her legs over the bed, her legs wobbled before she managed to shuffle her way to the bedroom. Everything was pristine and white, and a strong smell of cleaner met her nose.  _Moving her hips slowly, her hands traced the sides of her face before she rolled her neck in a small circle. A quiet flow ran through her arms before she wrapped her leg chastely around the pole. Gyrating lightly, she spun around, raising her upper chest slowly before biting her bottom lip. All she could think about at that moment was the fact that she had forgotten to turn in her chemistry homework._ Another vase of flowers met her eye, the only color within the small, white confinement. Hanna stared into the mirror, dipping her chin as she turned on the faucet. Something churned in her stomach as she pondered over her options. Dennis was far too strong, but seemed eerily unsettled with her presence. She could try to connect to him, but something told her that baby steps were more appropriate as the man seemed everything but calm. He was practically so tight and wound up that any wrong move could break him and leave her with the mess.

 

"He said something about a Patricia." Her voice barely carried as she thought aloud to herself, tapping her foot quickly on the floor.

        From the brief conversation she had heard, the woman was older and proper sounding--flashbacks of her mother emphasizing on manners caused Hanna to hold her hand to her temples in pain. One would think that someone could freak out in peace without thinking of the remnants of her terrifying childhood. Nonetheless, she assumed Patricia would be like her mother, uptight and calculating. If anything, she did not wish to meet her as she considered the possibilities of her attitude once meeting her.  _Father has a strong hand, but hell rushes from the mouth of mother._ Shivering, she closed the door, eager to clean the filth spreading across her skin. The bathwater warmed quickly, and she wondered how two people could have enough money to maintain such a place.  Hanna dipped her toes in the tub until her toes were numb, covering her breasts with her hands.  _"If they give you a fifty, tease them. If they give you a hundred, give them a show." Her father's calloused hand ran along the back of her neck. "If they give you more than a hundred...you are theirs. Do whatever the hell they want you to do."_ Rubbing her shoulders, she sunk in the water until her hair became wet. She had missed touch that was not sexual, an odd thought indeed for a girl of her circumstances.  _"How old is she?". The well-dressed client walked around her, moving her hair from her face. If lust was a person, she was sure he would be it._

_"Seventeen as of one week ago. She's fresh, I assure you. No boyfriends...". The client cut her mother off abruptly, swiping her hand along Hanna's hip._

_"Girlfriend?"_

_Her mother snorted. "As if she would be able to. But no. She's completely new to everything and open to everything. You have her till eleven." The two exchanged understandings nods, mumbling under their breath. After a quiet nod, her mother sauntered out of the hotel room with a small laugh. It still sounded like the tinkle of sea glass from years ago that she almost forgot why she was there. Lips connected with her neck before she had time to even act._ She mumbled to herself, rubbing the side of the bathtub with her fingers.  _"You're so beautiful...I wish I could keep you." Her insides twisted as he slipped his fingers into her panties, rubbing her softly as he swayed her side to side. She wanted to die. She wanted everything to stop, she didn't want to respond to his touch or his voice or the way the circles felt on her..._

"What are you doing?". A childlike voice met her ears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to note that this going to be talking about sexual abuse as well as prostitution of a minor, so it's definitely not a really "happy" story. Also, thank you guys so much for noticing this little thing, I wasn't expecting a lot of activity on it but I'm glad to say that I've been pleasantly surprised.


	4. broken children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew a child could be so oblivious.

If Hanna was capable of having an heart attack, this most certainly would have been the time it happened.

 

       Quickly covering up her chest, her other palm rushed to her legs as she bit back a scream. A pair of curious and startled eyes looked back at her. "Oh my...what the hell!?". She looked up and down at the man, shocked to see that the one that had brought her here was in a bright yellow and blue tracksuit, barefoot and with a whimsy that could only belong to a child. His bottom lip quivered and she wondered if he was about to cry.

 

"I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what you're doing?". Hanna hid a frown. A lisp. This man had a lisp.

 

        "Well,", she started, treading carefully as the...'man child' continued to quiver by the toilet. "I was taking a bath. I thought you were going to be here later, weren't you going to the grocery store?". She looked at him as he  tilted his head in a pondering way, soon shaking it furiously before scooting back up to her. It took every fiber in her body not to flip out. 

"Oh, I get it! No, that was Mr. Dennis. He's not back yet, so I thought I would see what all the fuss was about...etcetera." His hands played with the water near her, watching the ripples before wiping his hands on his pants. "I'm Hedwig. I have red socks." There was a moment of silence, and she could tell that something was most definitely wrong. He seemed to know that she was meant to be here, but she addressed...himself? He had said Mr. Dennis, as if it was a completely different person. Despite the pounding headache, it didn't take long for her to put the pieces together. She slapped on a fake smile before taking a shaky inhale, trying to formulate some type of plan that didn't end with her setting him off.

"Nice to meet you, Hedwig. I'm Hanna."

       Hedwig fluttered his fingers in the water absentmindedly. "That's a pretty name. You look like that dark haired girl." Hanna's smile wavered at the dismissal in his voice, as if telling someone that there was possibly other girls here or held before her like it was a normal conversation.  _If he seems to have the mentality of a child, than he will not respond like an adult._ Rubbing her shoulders, her eyes darted around the room in search of some type of towel or her clothes. A wrinkled shirt far from her reach taunted her.

"That's cool. Hey Hedwig...how old are you?". Hedwig's head snapped up, and she was afraid he had caught on. A soft smile met his face as he bashfully responded.

"Nine. Though I won't be nine for long, my birthday is coming up! Do you wanna come?". Hanna's nod of approval could have given her whiplash. There was something off-putting about Hedwig, as if he was innocent to the point of discomfort . "Cool! You have to give me a birthday wish though, since you can't give a gift." Her eyes widened as he gave a low chuckle, rocking back onto his heels until he was squatting. 

"I-I promise." Gesturing towards the clothes behind him, she moved her hair until it was floating in front of her chest. "Could you give me my clothes? I kind of want to get out now." Hedwig swirled around, eyeing the crumpled items before whirling back to her. A devilish grin spread on his face, and bit her tongue.

"You have to do one thing for me." He looked around nervously, like someone may be listening in. "Please."

Hanna leaned in until she was eye to eye with him, watching his response. His lips went dry and he audibly gulped. "What is it that you want me to do, Hedwig? We are friends after all, you can tell me." A look of surprise as if he had never heard someone call him a friend made her almost hesitant on trying to manipulate him, but she wasn't sure how much time he'd have before Dennis or that Patricia woman took over. If she had any hope of getting out, she needed to make friends with at least one of the people. "Come on, Hedwig, don't be shy." 

He bit the inside of his cheek nervously before leaning in. The action was so short that it took a while for Hanna to figure out what had happened. Something soft and cool met her cheek before her leggings and shirt was thrown at her, and Hedwig sprinted from the bathroom. "Mr. Dennis is back, I have to go!". Hanna leaned forward, almost slipping out of the tub.

       "Wait, Hedwig!". She was met with silence. A growing discomfort spread as she looked at her bare body, the urge to get on her clothes as quickly as she could consuming her. Hedwig may have been innocent, but there was no guarantees for whatever other captors she might deal with. 


End file.
